


RWBY Females x Fem!Reader

by Riukkuyo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riukkuyo/pseuds/Riukkuyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an x-reader I wrote. I have two more and possibly some others. I currently have all three on my quotev page.<br/>I'm sorry I'll probably be really slow at updating the rest. I'm busy and sometimes just not in the mood to write.<br/>Also I am sorry if the grammar is bugging you (I'm not so good at that) and if there's any misspelled words. I also do not have any specific creative titles for these stories. I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blake

You had fancied the Faunus since the beginning of the school year. Her long black hair, her black bow (which later had been revealed to hide her cat ears), and her determination. They were just a few things you loved about her. You knew she didn't know you existed, you barely saw her outside class. When you did have a class together she usually sat next to her friends.

One day while you were in the bathroom washing your hands you began to talk to yourself. Out loud.

"Oh. I wish she'd noticed me, but Blake probably likes boys anyways." You looked into the mirror to see your (e/c) eyes staring back at you. You then took out your brush and began combing your (h/c) locks. You sighed. You noticed something in the mirror that you had initially overlooked.

There was a pair of legs in the stall.

"[Cuss word or equivalent], I hope she didn't hear. Who ever she is." You whispered. You had a bad habit of thinking out loud and often said the most embarrassing things. When you heard the stall door open you tried to play it cool. You couldn't move because you were frozen with fear. All you could do was stand there, look into the sink, and hear the footsteps of the mysterious person getting closer.

You felt a hand tap your shoulder. Turning around you saw Yang. She was smiling at you.

"So, I heard you like Blake?" 

"You h-heard?" You began to stutter. You were nervous. You knew what kind of person she could be. 

"Yep! And I've decided to help you!" She washed her hands then dragged you with her. You were at the cafe with the rest of team RWBY. The waiter came in and delivered your drinks/food. You looked around the table to see what everyone got.

"One fruit parfait, fruit salad, banana split and uh tuna." He laid each one out to the specific person. 

"Here's your [tea/coffee] miss." He handed you your cup of [favorite type of tea/coffee]. You waited for it to cool down as you did you watched Team RWBY dig in. 

Ruby had dug right into her Fruit Parfait, Weiss had gracefully began eating her fruit salad as well as keeping an eye in Ruby. You looked down at your (coffee/tea) and drank some. Then looked up at Yang to see her winking at you.

"Hey sis! I forgot my wallet at beacon and I want to treat you all so can you go get it?" Yang asked her sister who had granola crumbs all over her face.

"Sure!" She shouted as she got up from her seat, wiped away the crumbs, and began walking out the door.

"Well, I think I'll go with you. Wouldn't want you getting distracted or worse, losing the money." Weiss got up and left with Ruby.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom!" Yang said and quickly getting up. Before she left she did a "go get her" gesture with a thumbs up and a wink. Then it was just you and Blake.

You sipped your [coffee/tea] and watched Blake eat her tuna. She had a cute cat look on her face as she ate. After eating she pulled out her book and began to read. Halfway through she struck up a conversation.

"So, you're Yang's friend?" You nodded your head.

"I-I suppose so." You were nervous. You've never been this close to Blake and she's talking with you. Your heart was beating like drums or felt like a rocket about to lift off. 

"They sure are taking awhile." She closed her book and reached in her pocket for something. She eventually pulled out some dollars and change.

"I don't think they're coming back. I'll pay and we can leave." You knew Yang set this up. You couldn't afford to let her efforts in helping you (even though you didn't want her help) go to waste. You reached out for Blake's hand. Grabbing it, tightly.

Not wanting to let go. You looked up at her face. She was blushing. You felt dizzy and panicked so you blurted out the only thing that you thought would make your heart calm down.

"Pl-please don't go!" You shouted and all the other people in the cafe looked into your direction. After being kicked out for being too nosy you and Blake decided to go back to beacon. On the way there it started to rain. Then that small rain turned into a storm.

Together you stood under a shop waiting for the rain to pass because neither of you brought an umbrella. You looked at Blake who was freaking out over the rain. You laughed. You didn't mean to, but you couldn't help it. Blake looked at you with an annoyed face.

"I'm sorry, it's just you really are like a cat." You continued giggling. Until Blake spoke.

"You knew? And you don't hate me?" You let out a sigh of relief and turned to her. 

"It's kind of obvious. Nobody loves tuna that much," you stopped to smile at her then continued.

"I'd never hate you. I like you.. A l-lot actually." You felt your face warm up. You knew you were blushing so you turned away. You scratched you face waiting for her response. Rejecting you. Instead you felt your hand slip into hers.

"I like you too, [name]." You choked. She knew my name? More importantly she liked me? You turn to see that the sun had broke free from the dark clouds and shun beautifully on the smiling Blake. 

It was all a beautiful moment. The sun shining causing the dew drops to shimmer and the girl you love kissing you. The two of you walked back to Beacon arms linked and hands joined together. You said goodbye to Blake at her dorm and went back to yours. You both slept well that night knowing that the future would be a very happy and lovely thing.

You awoke in the middle of the night with a realization. 

"[Cuss word or equivalent], I forgot about Yang!" You thought about it for a minute then looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Surely she made it back. With that you fell back asleep.

The next day you and Blake got an earful from Yang for not telling her that the left the cafe. You also found out what happened to Ruby and Weiss. Everything went back to normal, well, you and Blake do spend a lot more time together now.


	2. Cinder

It was wrong. All wrong. You knew you couldn't tell anyone at Beacon. You had to keep it to yourself and keeping such a wonderful feeling like that to yourself was near impossible. But you didn't want to be deemed a traitor.

You loved Beacon and everyone in it. You just couldn't help the feelings you had for Cinder. That's right. You have fallen for the worst of the worst. But how could you resist her? 

She's hot. No pun intended. However, it seemed nobody knew her true identity outside of her teammates. Well, except you. It's been ages since you last saw her and yet she looked nearly the same. 

You recalled the past. You and Cinder were very close back in the old days. You had been orphaned at the young age of seven. Unlike most orphans you didn't give up. You didn't beg for food and you didn't rot away, you stole it and you lived. 

You grew up as a petty thief. At the age of thirteen you had met her when you tried stealing from her. She was five years older than you. Smart, beautiful and mischievous. She told you she had a plan and that it would take many years to work. 

Regardless of the years you stayed by her side. Thieving and scheming. You had fallen in love with her. Her eyes, her touch, her devilish smile. However, you knew you her plans were too pernicious for you. 

While out on a mission you never returned. Not because you ran away, but you had finally been caught. The law had caught you. You didn't serve any jail time when the head of the military found out you were just an orphan. You were given a family, a shelter, and home-cooked food. 

There were many days where you wanted to run away and go back to Cinder, but you were afraid. You decided to stay with your new family. Eventually you became a third year at Beacon Academy. You wanted to protect your family and make sure there were as little children ending up like you or worse. On that day you passed her in the dorm hallway at Beacon Academy.

You had been discussing battle strategies with your teammates for the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"So, I think [name] should go all the way into the singles." You were talented and your teammates knew this. You tried to ignore your teammates as they bickered about who should fight in the Vytal Festival Tournament. They ended up leaving to go do something and you were left alone to walk to your dorm.

"It hasn't even happened yet and they already thinking we're going to win." You scoffed. You turned the doorknob to the dorm, but before you open the door you saw a familiar flash. You quickly turned to see her, Cinder.

You shook your head thinking you were imagining it. There's no way she'd be here. You took a deep breath, exhaled and entered your dorm. Later that night you lay awake thinking about the past. Thinking about Cinder. 

The next day you looked all over for the mysterious woman. You told your teammates you had "errands" to run. If by errands you mean stalking a woman who could be your old crush then yeah that's what you were doing. You never told your teammates about your past and at this point you probably shouldn't. After a few hours of trying to find her you ran out of luck. 

Walking back to your dorm you ran into the two that were with her on that day.

"It looks like we found her." The man with grey hair said as he turned to the woman with tan skin and short green hair.

"You're coming with us. Whether you like it or not. Besides I think you'll have a hard time entering your dorm without these." She held up a key. Your dorm key. You followed them. 

"She wants to see you alone." With those words they pushed you inside the strange dorm. Looking around you saw her on the bed knitting or something. The door shut behind you alerting her to your presence. 

"It's been awhile." She said as she carefully poked the thread through the needle. You shyly walked over towards her. For awhile you stood watching her until she spoke.

"Sit beside me." Those words made your heart sink. As you sat down Cinder put everything down and stared into your [e/c] eyes. You gulped. Her amber eyes were just as enchanting as you remembered.

Her hand reached out and touched your [hair length/style] [h/c] hair. Then she ran her knuckles down your face.

"You haven't changed much." She commented. She reached out for her needle and pricked your finger.

"Ow." You yelped. The blood quickly formed into a droplet and ran down your finger.

"Why did you leave?" She asked looking at your bleeding finger. A sigh quickly escaped your mouth. You began to tell her all about that night.

"I wanted to come find you. I wanted to stay with you. I was scared. Your plan.. It's-" You choked on your tears. Your eyes and throat burned. You hadn't cried like this in a long time. Not since the death of your parents. After wiping your tears away you began again.

"Your plan was too insane for me. I was just a naive thirteen year old girl who happened to fall in love with you. I see now you're still committed to that plan, but I can't go back. I have friends and my team needs me and that's what hurts the most." You sniffed as I looked back into Cinder's eyes. She didn't show much emotion during that time, but you knew she cared. As sick as it sounds the only reason she hurt you was because she loved you. She wiped your tears away. 

Her fingers were warm against your cold and wet face. You rest your head on her chest and continued talking through your teary eyes.

"It hurts so much because after all these years I still love you." You cried. You felt her hand stroke your head. She leaned in and whispered something into your ear.

"I love you too." She looked at your right index finger. The blood had dried, but the wound was still open ready to ooze more blood. She kissed it. Then she looked up at your face. 

You felt a splash of red sprinkle across your face. You leaned in closer and gently placed your lips on hers. That night you lie together cuddling each other. When morning came you left Cinder once more knowing that you can't possibly stay with her. Maybe one day you'd see her again and could finally be with her, but for now you stayed at Beacon Academy in hopes of becoming a huntress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Pyrrha [BulliedFaunusFem!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have triggers if you've ever been bullied. If that upsets you, please don't read it :( If not continue reading.

The clock read 11:45. It was almost time for class to be over. You were relieved. You couldn't stand listening to anymore of Mr. Port's stories. Also you wanted to get as far away from Cardin before he began picking on you again.

You wanted to see your crush as well. Pyrrha Nikos. You didn't have any classes with her unfortunately, but you could see her at lunch.

"It was around this time that I-" The sound of the bell halted Mr. Ports' story. He cleared his throat.

"Perhaps next time." He walked back to his desk as his students left the classroom. You quickly darted out of the classroom until you felt a tug on your [animal ears] stopping you from leaving. You turn around to see indigo eyes staring at you and a devilish smirk. Cardin.

"Come sit with us at lunch." He whispered in your ear then chuckled as he left class. You didn't want to. You knew he'd pick on you if you did, but you were afraid to go so instead you skipped lunch. Hanging out in the girls bathroom wasn't exactly ideal but it was the only place he couldn't reach you.

You did this for a week and continued doing it. Skipping lunch, hiding out in the bathroom then returning to class; starving. Your teammates were worried, but telling a white lie such as you were dieting easily calmed their minds. You knew your teammates weren't really concerned they were clearly uncomfortable with having a faunus on their team. After two weeks had passed you became depressed. 

It had been awhile since you've seen Pyrrha. You sometimes lay awake at night wondering if she even knew your presence at disappeared from the cafeteria. Tears would overflow from your eyes when you realized she probably didn't. After three days of crying yourself to sleep you stopped going to class. No one seemed to care.

Not your teammates, your teachers or your friends. Some days you would stumble out of bed to brush your teeth. When you went to the bathroom you looked in the mirror at your puffy [e/c] eyes and your messy [h/c] hair. You brushed your teeth, sighed and went back to your dorm. Usually that's what happened.

Today you ran into someone. You were tired and dizzy from not eating much so you didn't see who it was. 

"Hey! Watch it you dirty faunus." But the voice... The voice you recognized. It was Cardin. He pushed you out of the way causing you to fall down. He kept walking down the wall until he stopped. 

He suddenly turned around and did that trademark grin of his.

"You know what, I haven't seen you around that much? I wasn't aware there were chicken faunus'!" He laughed after his joke. You felt your body burn. You tried to stand up and walk away from him, but you couldn't. You couldn't move. 

You were weak and anytime you tried to stand you'd slump back down. His voice and laugh started to quiet down. For a minute you thought he was gone until you felt a nudge.

"faunus trash, are you listening to me?" You looked up at him through your dimmed vision. His voice got more and more muffled until your ears made a high pitch ring which seemed to cover all sound.

"Hey!" Somehow you managed heard a voice, but because your hearing was messed up you couldn't tell if it was Cardin or not. Then you blacked out. When you awoke your eyes still hadn't adjusted to the brightness of the room, but you could hear a beep sound. It took awhile before your eyes were working again and when you opened them you saw team JNPR standing beside the bed you were laying in. 

They were talking to a doctor. You blinked your eyes, opening them and closing them. When you figured you had enough strength you rose up. This caused the doctor to look over in your direction.

"Ah, you're awake." This response caused team JNPR to turn their eyes on you.

"Where am I?" You realized that it was a pretty stupid question after asking it. 

"The hospital!" Nora shouted. Which caused the doctor to give her a stern look. 

"We should probably go outside, Nora." Ren said as he looked over Nora to see the upset nurses. Together they went outside and that left you with Jaune and Pyrrha. You rubbed your head still feeling a little dizzy.

"Are any of you family of the patient?" The doctor asked.

"Well uh no sir, but Pyrrha found her and she called us over to help." The doctor excused everyone but Pyrrha.

"I'll need you to tell me what happened." He asked her. She looked at you then back at the doctor.

"I'm not quite sure. I saw Cardin Winchester, a classmate of ours, was bulling her in the hallway and when I ran to her she had already passed out."

"It happened maybe a month ago." You began to speak. However, your voice cracked from the lack of hydration. 

"Here." Pyrrha handed you a glass of water and helped you drink it by lifting your head and tilting the glass. You couldn't help, but blush for the fact you were being touched by your crush. You continued your story.

"He wanted me to sit at the lunch table with his team. I knew he just wanted to poke fun at me for being a f-faunus. So I skipped lunch that day." You told the doctor the whole story. While you did you took note of Pyrrha's facial expressions. The doctor left to run some papers and call your parents for medical reasons. Leaving you alone with Pyrrha and the occasional nurse.

"How are you feeling, [f/n]?" She asked as she looked into your [e/c] eyes. You smiled a bit. 

"I didn't think you knew who I was." You remarked. You felt her hand wrap around yours.

"We went to Sanctum together. I could never forget you." You felt body warm up and your face became a little red.

"You look a little red." She stated. You put your cold hand against your face. You were warm, but not for the reason Pyrrha thought.

"I'll go get some ice." She added. Before she left you grabbed onto her clothing. She was still wearing her school outfit. 

"I'd be much happier if you stayed by my side." You blurted out. There was a dash of red sprayed across her her face for a moment.

"As you wish." She sat back down in the chair. For the rest the her visit she stayed by your side. You didn't know if she knew of your crush on her, but you had a feeling she knew. Before she left that day she whispered in your ear.

"When you come back, sit beside me. I'll make sure Cardin won't get you." Then she got up and headed for the door. Before she left you could have sworn she winked at you. After four weeks you had finally been discharged from the hospital. Your teammates had realized they needed to put their feeling behind them. 

You were their precious [f/n]. You knew Pyrrha must had talked some sense into them. Speaking of which isn't that her now? You look down the hallway to see her waiting for you. You made no plans to meet for the weekend so you wondered what could be wrong. 

She took you to the rooftop of the school. The atmosphere was serene yet serious. 

"Why did you come to Beacon?" She looked up at the Orange cream colored sky. You remained silent. Too flustered to speak. After awhile Pyrrha broke that silence.

"Honestly I'm glad you did." Confused you turned to her. She turned around, looked down then back at you.

"This is going to sound silly." She breathed. You looked at her with a puzzled expression. She bit her bottom lip. She began to blush as her lips started forming words.

"You were the first person I ever had a crush on." The words were like electric bolts zapping your heart. 

"W-wha-" You couldn't even finish your sentence because you were so flabbergasted. She turned around and began to leave. You swiftly grabbed her hand. She turned back at you to see tears swelling in your eyes. If you were happy then why were you crying?

"Don't go. I've always loved you Pyrrha. I still love you." You wiped away the tears with your other hand but no matter how many you swatted away more came back. You felt Pyrrha drop your hand and wipe away your tears. When you could see clearly all you saw was a smile on the red headed girl's face. That smile melted your heart and you almost started crying again. 

You were always the over-emotional type. You wrapped your arms tightly around Pyrrha, who did the same. 

"I came to Beacon for you." You chuckled. After the hug pulled away you stood on your tiptoes and pressed your lips on her cheek. She smiled and bent down to return the favor. She carefully placed her tender lips upon yours. 

You broke free almost immediately from the shock. Pyrhha touched her lips and looked slightly offended. To help reassure her that you were just shocked you quickly reapplied your lips back on hers. As the two of you started to leave you had one thing to ask her.

"So, I take it my [animal ears] are okay with you then?" It was an awkward question to suddenly ask and you were sure she didn't mind.

"I think they're cute just like you." She clarified. Her response sent you into a frenzy and you giggled causing Pyrrha herself to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The other one might not come out for awhile. Sorry!


	4. Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know it's been awhile since I lasted posted a story and you all have many requests (I don't take those sorry). Also I wrote this a couple months ago but forgot to post it here because I got a new phone (my bad). I know it's not that great, but I still hope someone out there enjoys it.  
> Vol 3 spoilers? I'm sure everyone has seen it by now, but I'll put it up.**

You were shocked. You couldn't believe your eyes. You rubbed your eyes just to make sure you weren't hallucinating from lack of sleep. Your beloved childhood (and current) crush had broke the leg of her opponent after the fight was over. She was removed from Vytal Island immediately.  

        You got up and left the stands. You couldn't stand to hear what those around you would start to say. Not only was Yang is your childhood crush, but she is also your childhood friend. You waited the next day till the drama had slightly toned down to visit her. She had few visitors, mainly her team mates and uncle. 

        After they all left you walked over towards her dorm room. You took a deep breath, made sure no strands of your hair was sticking out then turned your shaky hand into an even shakier fist. You knocked once. Nothing. You waited a couple of minutes.

        You thought about knocking again until you saw the door knob twist. You backed away when the door opened. You were a little timid towards Yang. Even though you knew her as a child she's changed since the last time you've talked with her. Changed in more ways than one.

        "Oh. , how are you?" Yang asked as she opened the door. You could tell she had been crying from the sight of her.

        "I should be asking you that." You commented, "so, h-how are you?" You added.

        Before answering she invited you inside the dorm room where you could see a pile of used tissues were filling the trash can. She sat back on one of the bunk beds and let out an unsteady sigh.

        "I-I'm fine." She said. You sat down next to her and put your hand on her shoulder.

        "I just want you to know that I believe you. I know you'd never do something like that." You said. She reached up and put her hand on top of yours.

        "Thanks, . I appreciate your being here. Everyone's left me alone since what happened..." Her smile slowly dropped and the tone of her voice grew back into that of a tremble. It was during this moment that you wanted to do something for Yang, but couldn't think of anything. You quietly said your goodbyes to her and went back to your dorm. That night while your team mates had been sleeping you began to write ideas, things that would make Yang smile again.

        You woke up late as usual, got dressed, brushed your hair and teeth than stormed off to team rwby's dorm. You waited around the corner till you saw the rest of her team leaving than you walked towards the door. Just as you were getting ready to knock on the door, out of the corner of your eye, Ruby (Yang's little sister) came running. She knocked you over like a bowling ball to pins. You weren't much taller than Ruby so she easily tackled you to the ground.

        "Woah! I'm sorry Yang. I didn't see you there, I just came back to get some-Wah! ! It's you! This is..awkward I thought you were my sister. Than again I probably wouldn't be able to tackle her to the floor like I did with you." She startled rambling on about something to the point where that ended up getting Yang's attention.

        "Uh...Ruby, ?" To Yang the situation must have looked awkward. Her younger sister on top of her childhood friend. Around the corner you could hear someone's footsteps. You immediately yet gently pushed Ruby off you and stood up. 

        It was Weiss and as she approached you and Ruby she said, "you dunce. How could you forget! You gave it to me to hold." She sighed as she saw Ruby who was still on the floor. 

        "What are you doing?" She asked Ruby who simply answered with a smile. She got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes than left with Weiss. You looked over at Yang who had a very confused look on her face.

        "What do ghosts serve for dessert?" You ask. Yang turns to you and says, "what?"

        "I Scream." You replied then smiled. After a long gap of silence and a couple blank stares in your direction you repeated the joke.

        "What do ghosts serve for dessert? I scream. You know like ice cream.." Another awkward moment of silence squeezed it's way into the conversation. (If you could even call it that)

        ", what exactly are you doing here? I thought you'd rather watch the tournament than come back here." You didn't answer her question right away not until she did a knock knock joke with you.

        "Knock knock!" You exclaimed.

        "Who's there?" Yang replied.

        "Old lady." You said.

        "Old lady who?" You could see it slightly. A slight yet very tiny smile hidden within her eyes. 

        "Oh, I didn't know you could yodel." You smiled and waited for Yang to burst into laughter, but she didn't. She kind of smiled. Then there was just silence.

        "I want to make you happy." You recalled her question from before. Thinking that if you answered it she wouldn't be so quiet.

        "Why?" You gulped. You didn't know whether to make up a story or tell her you hated seeing the one you loved in such a sad state. You looked up at Yang. You knew you wouldn't be able to lie or make up a story, but could you really tell the truth?

        You began to avoid eye contact anytime you looked into her light purple eyes you could feel your face heat up. 

        "Because." You answered. Yang cocked her head to the side. Her puppy dog look about her made you confess.

        "Well, you see..I-I..." You ran your through your hair. You saw Yang squint her eyes. You looked down and slumped your shoulders. You couldn't go through with it. You almost wanted to run away and you froze until you felt Yang's hand on your shoulder.

        "It's alright, you can tell me anything." You remembered that these were the same words that Yang told you when you were younger. 

~~~*Flashback*~~~

        You were seven at the time both of your parents died. You liked living on Patch, but you knew you'd soon have to live in Mistral with your Aunt and Uncle. After you saw your aunt you ran to Yang's house. Yang at the time was eight while Ruby was five. They were trying to bake cookies, but accidentally set the kitchen on fire causing their father to intervene.

        You ran to Yang bawling your eyes out. You held onto her waist (which was more closer to your face than it is now).

        "Wash wong with , Sis?" You saw a smaller Ruby look at her sister while Yang embraced you.

        "It's alright you can tell me anything." Yang smiled. Her smile was like the sun it was even able to dry your tears.

        "I'm moving to Mistral." You said breaking the hug apart and avoiding her eyes.

        "For how long?" Her eyes widened with shock. You shook your head. It was seemly forever. At least as a kid it felt like forever. You looked at her with a fake smile trying to hide your tears.

        "When you get older come to Beacon Academy. We'll have our reunion there!" Yang said happily. 

        " your aunt is here. She says its time to go." Mr. Xiaolong announced. You dragged your feet towards the entrance. Before you left Yang grabbed your arm. You turned around to see her eyes swelling with tears. You fixed your gaze on her as you saw her lean in and kiss you on the cheek.

        "Don't forget about me okay?" Yang sobbed.

        "Or me!" Ruby butted in. You laughed and promised to not forget about either of them and then went on to live in Mistral. Eventually you left for Beacon in hopes of finding your childhood friend.

~~~*Present*~~~

        It suddenly all came back to you. You looked back up, your eyes wide and your jaw slacked. 

        "Hey, what's wrong?" Yang asked. You reached out and put both of your hands on Yang's shoulders.

        You reached up (slightly boosting yourself on Yang's shoulders) and kissed her on the cheek. 

        "You remembered." Yang said.

        "I didn't forget you, but I forgot the most important detail. You liked me, the way I like.. The way I love you Yang Xiaolong." You embraced her for a long hug, but pulled away shortly to look up and see her smiling. You blushed and smiled with her until you both started laughing.

        "And I had all these one-liners written out. I wanted to see your beautiful smile again. I hated seeing you sad and crying. You're like the sun, well to me you are." You said. You reached into your bag, pulled out your notebook, and handed it to Yang. Inside were many pages of drawings, and on the recent page was a list titled "Puns-Liners for a Smile."

        "Okay, let's see what you had." Yang looked through the book than began using them. You two spent the whole day telling jokes and puns back to each other and when the day ended you promised you'd come back.

The End

*PUN (+ One liners) BONUS*

        "What did the tree say to autumn? Leaf me alone. Well, it is autumn so you were thinking right." You face-palmed, but that didn't stop her from reading more.

        "A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realized that toucan play at that game. Ah, I see what you did there. Owl let you win this one." Yang looked at you with that famous smile of hers. You smiled back.

        "Let's see, I've got one. What did the chocolate syrup say to the ice cream? I'm sweet on you!" You both smiled and continued making up more one liners, puns and jokes.

"And in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars."


	5. Winter

*Modern AU

To everyone she was cold and distant, an ice queen. Still, all ice queens were once warm and close. Was it something that happened in her past or could it have been her family that made her this way? You didn't know much about her family come to think of it. She never really told you much about her family when you hung out after school.

The usual conversations were about the future. She never looked behind her or lived in the moment. She was always one step ahead, which is probably why she is top of the class. There is one thing that she would never be a step ahead and that was your feelings for her. She only saw you as a friend.

Regardless of how she saw you, every morning you would try to look your best for her. First you would brush your teeth, then apply makeup and finally you would do your hair. You had (h/l) (h/c) hair that you usually wore in a (favorite hairstyle). You would mentally prep yourself for the tiring school day ahead, but remind yourself that you weren't alone. You looked in the mirror one last time, looking deep into your (e/c) eyes reflecting on your memories.

Once you ate breakfast you ran to school because you took a long time in the bathroom which meant you were usually late. Actually that's how you two met isn't it? It was a day much like this one, chilly and crisp. You were running later than usual so you took your breakfast with you. Unfortunately you lost your footing and stumbled. 

Fortunately, you didn't fall, but you did end up spilling your breakfast all over your uniform. Not wanting your classmates and fellow students to see you like this, you snuck around to the back of the school and went into the gym. From there you made your way to the girls bathroom. You quickly tried to wash off the jam that covered your shirt. However, it was stuck on there like super glue.

"I can't go into class looking like this." You muttered worryingly. Pouring water on it effectively made it worse. You let out a big exhausted sigh as you looked in the mirror.

"I thought my 2nd year in high school would go smoothly." You thought aloud. You were about to leave the bathroom when suddenly the door leading out swung open. You jumped at the sudden motion and closed your eyes thinking delinquents were coming to vandalize the bathrooms. When you looked up you didn't see a gang of delinquents with baseball bats and surgical masks, but a tall woman with fair skin and light blue eyes. 

Her white hair was worn in a bun done very professionally, so professionally you thought she was actually a teacher. Who wouldn't though? She even had the same stern expression.

"I'm so sorry for hanging out in the bathroom while classes were ongoing." You immediately apologized and bowed your head. You expected to be lectured after all Atlas Academy was a strict private school, but you weren't. You looked up to see her snickering and soon enough laughing. That day was really embarrassing, but you're glad it happened.

If it didn't happen you would have never met or became friends with Winter Schnee.  
You reminisced about it on your way home from school. Winter caught you daydreaming and asked you what your day dream was about. 

"Was it about me?" She asked with an egotistical smirked. People who came from wealthy families seemed to be egotistical, but you assumed it was a Schnee thing. Winter gave of a cold and distant appearance, but that was never the case with you. When you told your best friend that you finally made a new friend at your new school she was happy. 

Then you told her who it was. She already knew Winter, everyone does. Her father was a CEO of a major company after all. There were even rumors going around that she was going to graduate and become the next CEO, however they weren't true. Your best friend was the first to alert you to these rumors.

"I finally made a friend and in my second year too, how lame." You texted your best friend. In no time at all you received her text.

"Kudos nerd, what's this person's gender? Has my [f/n] finally found a romantic partner?" She replied.

"Haha, thanks and no. Her name is Winter Schnee." I sent.

"Woah! A Schnee! Back up, [f/n]. Surely don't mean the Winter Schnee?" She immediately replied and from there you learned a bit about your new friend. You learned the rumors about her family's wealth and how she was going to become the next CEO, you confronted Winter a week after about the rumors.

"It's not true. My younger sister is the heir." And that was all she said that day. Back in the present time you were just about to tell Winter what was on your mind, but first the two of you stopped at a convenient store to get some drinks. You usually stopped for drinks since home was a bit of a stretch for you. Winter always grabbed an ice cold water and you, strawberry milk. 

"So, what were you thinking about earlier?" She asked as she twisted the cap on her water bottle. As she took a drink you watched as the fresh water trickled down her mouth and ran on her neck. The sight was beautiful and caused a slight red tinge to appear on your face. You shook your head to chase away all the thoughts you were having and began to tell her.

"I was just thinking about when we first met a year ago and how we're in our third year." You answered smiling blissfully yet a hint of sorrow. You opened your bottle of strawberry milk and drank it then the two of you continued on your way. Once you were at the crossroads you said your goodbyes and walked alone, but you weren't entirely alone, no, your thoughts (the good and bad) kept you accompanied. The good ones comforted you and the bad ones just made you depressed. 

By the time you made it home it was already too late to go all out a cook a fancy dinner so you settled for a PB&J. Sure it wasn't great to eat just this and you would probably be hungry in an hour or so, but it kept you from starving while you did your homework.  
You woke up to the sound of your phone vibrating against the wooden surface of the living room table. You rubbed your eyes and yawned then looked at your phone. With your blurry (e/c) eyes you made out the time on your phone.

"Ten?" I must have passed out." You thought and continued checking your phone to see you had actually received a message from Winter. The first message was sent at seven and the most recent one just five minutes ago. You quickly responded.

"Hello? Winter, are you there? Sorry I was asleep." You sent. You waited five minutes before checking your phone again you didn't want to seem like you were eager to see her messages. This was the first time Winter ever texted you from that knowledge you knew it was important. 

"Sorry, but my younger sister and my father are fighting. Father is furious right now, do you mind if I stay with you?" You said reading her reply out loud.

"Yes!" You sent. Realizing her question and your answer didn't mix you quickly responded once more.

"I mean, of course you can." You sent and sighed happily. Her next text came quickly and you sent her your address so that she could easily find you. Not that you thought she'd get lost, you were the type to get lost. Within the next thirty minutes you heard a knock at your door, you opened it to see Winter. 

She looked like she always did, though you could tell she was more tired than she was letting on. She thanked you again and you welcomed her to have a seat on the couch. You turned the TV on and flipped it to a random channel.

"Do you want anything, a drink I mean?" You suggested. You had never had any guests over and weren't sure how to be a good hostess. 

"A water is fine." She replied. You reached up and grabbed the first cup you felt. When your eyes met with the glass cup you noticed it had a rather interesting design.

"Hearts? A-are the Gods saying go for it? No, that's ridiculous!" You thought and picked another cup off the shelf. The next cup was smaller and plastic, but the design was better. You poured water in the cup and handed it to her then sat down beside her. Instead of watching her drink it you switched your view to the TV.

A cheesy romantic movie was on. You went to switch it, but was stopped by Winter's hand.

"Do not change it. This is quite interesting." You sat the remote next to her as you watched in awe over her interest with the movie. During the credits you started talking again.

"How was the movie?" You asked. She turned to look at you with a smirk.

"It was interesting. My father never allowed my sister and I time to watch TV, unless it was something academic. We must be devoted to our studies and nothing else, that's one of the reasons why my sister got into a fight with him." She disclosed bitterly. You became closer to her that night and you were also glad that there was no school tomorrow.

"How about we hang out tomorrow, we could go watch a movie or go out to eat?" You suggested not actually expecting her to say yes or anything.

"A movie and a dinner? My my, sounds like you're asking me on a date, (f/n)." She remarked. You became flustered and immediately shook your head causing her to laugh.

"It's a date then." She said causing your face to beam with happiness. You knew she was only joking about it being a date since you two were just friends. You looked at the clock and saw it was already past midnight so, the two of you decided to turn in for the night. Winter slept in your room on the bed and you slept on the couch.

The next morning you quickly got up and made breakfast. You weren't sure if Winter would like it let alone eat it, but just making breakfast felt like you were her wife. Which made you happy. While cooking the eggs you heard the door creak open notifying that she had woken up. You turned around and greeted her.

"Good morning!" You cheered. Yet there was no reaction from Winter. You put the eggs on a plate, turned off the stove, and approached her.

"W-Winter? Are you okay?" You asked panicking. Her head landed on your shoulder, gently resting. You tried to shake her awake, but you realized you had never been this close to her. Overwhelming thoughts took ahold of you. 

Most you could control, but there was one pesky thought that turned into an action. You felt your (dominant) hand act on its own as it gently pulled you apart from Winter, laid her down on the couch and reached out for her. The sound of her waking up scared off the thought, but you were already so close to her and you wanted nothing more than to kiss her awake like a fairy tale. However, once she opened her eyes you were already back in the kitchen pretending nothing happened. When she questioned how she got there you told her the partial truth.

After eating breakfast the two of you went out. First a movie. There were four movies on currently.

"Friends and Lovers, A Dog Named: Luck, Race Against Time, and One Last Chance." You read all the names out loud, "gee I feel like the Gods really do want me to go for it." You thought. You decided to let Winter pick fortunately she didn't pick the horror movie, but she did pick the romantic one. Just like the title read it was about friends who end up becoming lovers.

When we approached the ticket master and told him what movie we wanted to see he snickered a bit.

"Are you two on a date?" He asked. You were about to correct him until Winter interrupted.

"Yes, now please hand over two tickets to this movie. I will not ask again." She demanded. You noticed your face was getting hot and you felt a slight blush dance across your nose. You figured she didn't know how to correctly use that term or just wanted the guy to shut up, but the thought of being on a date with her made your heart flutter. Unfortunately the movie was sold out, but there were two spare tickets to One Last Chance. 

You sighed reluctantly and grabbed the tickets. The only two seats open were ones in the far back row. Nobody dared sit there because the view is bad and it smells terrible. You thought about leaving the movies, but when you saw W taking a seat you decided to risk it. You would much rather have watched that romantic movie than this one, but it's not like you were scared or anything... Right?

It was halfway through the movie that you were covering your eyes. The movie dealt with a phobia of yours making it twice as scary. You decided to excuse yourself and hang out in the bathroom. You sat on the toilet in one of the stalls for fifteen minutes before deciding to leave. Just as you began to open the the door, the door swung open bringing your body forward and into the arms of the woman who just opened the door.

You looked up to see a perplexed Winter. You jumped and immediately got back in your feet. You checked the clock. 

"The movie is an hour long, so why is Winter here?" You questioned to yourself.

"You've been gone awhile. I came to find you." She spoke. You rubbed your neck and apologized.

"Sorry, I don't do well with horror especially not when it involves (phobia)." You admitted. You scratched the back of your head to show that you knew this was awkward. It was cowardly to ditch someone because of a fear, but you would rather not panic in a theater packed with people.

"Tell me next time if something bothers you, okay." She affirmed. You nodded your head in agreement and continued on with the day.

"Now dinner, but it's a little early since we didn't finish the movie.. We could go shopping or-" Winter cut you off by grabbing your hand. Naturally this stirred up a bunch of emotions inside you. You remained calm for the time being.

"I think we should go out to eat even though it's early." She said pulling you along to the next place. Sometimes there would be days when Winter was happy and cheerful which made you really wonder if being around her Father made her the opposite. You put that thought aside for now and followed Winter.

"The Little Moon. Cute name, is this the place?" You looked over at Winter who nodded at you. You walked in together and were seated near the window across from each other. It was a cute and chic little cafe. They served many drinks and foods.

Coffee to tea and delectable desserts. Winter ordered for you and orders one macchiato for herself. 

"I'll take two tiramisu and one macchiato. (F/n), what would you like to drink?" She asked.  
You weren't much of a coffee drinker, but you didn't want to disappoint Winter.

"I'll take a latte." You answered. It was about ten minutes later that the waitress came back with only one tiramisu. She apologized saying a nice couple just ordered one to go and this was their only one left. 

"It's okay, we'll just share." Winter said as she got up and sat next to you, "it's easier this way, you don't mind right?" She asked. You shook your head quickly. You actually preferred being this close to her and sharing a dessert. 

She took the first bite and as she did you watched her eat it. She wasn't a messy eater like you, but graceful and beat. She licked her lips causing them to shin under the lights. You gulped, blushed and quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked. You turned back around and tried to think of a lie.

"D-doesn't it have alcohol in it?" You asked. You have always wanted to try tiramisu, but you knew, at least the one you read on the Internet, had rum in it. She smirked.

"All the more reason to enjoy it now. Here, I'll feed it to you." You watched as she picked up some and hovered it over towards you. Happily, but reluctantly you ate it. You realized you were probably blushing so much you looked like a tomato. After you two finished you decided to go shopping. 

You did a cheesy montage of walking in the closet and coming out with a bunch of new clothes on and bought some nice outfits. Even took pictures together at a photo-booth, but you realized neither of you were having much fun so you decided to take Winter one last place before the day ended. The beach. You always came to the beach when you felt sad and you would skip stones. 

"There's not much people around." You noticed looking around.

"I always come here when I feel sad." You told her as you sat on the sandy beach near the waves. She sat near you.

"Does that mean you're sad?" She asked. You laughed and when you were finished you reassured her everything was alright.

"No, of course not. Not when I'm with you. When I'm with you-" you stopped talking and looked down to realize your (dominant) hand had made its way to touching Winter's hand. You felt awkward with your hand placed atop hers, but you didn't move it and neither did she.

"You're what?" Winter asked. You started to assume she didn't even realize your hand and hers were touching. You began to slither away from her touch only to be pulled back in by her hand. You looked down then back at her. You muttered something.

"What was that?" She asked making you speak up.

"When I'm with you I'm happy, I'm no longer alone!" You shouted at her. You felt her hand slip away, then she got up and dusted the sand off her clothes. You immediately stood up too and made the boldest move. You grabbed her hands and pulled her towards you catching her off guard.

"I love you Winter Schnee!" You exclaimed. After you stopped talking you knew your face was beet red and you knew Winter would probably end your friendship and what you forgot is that Winter is always one step ahead.

"I know." She smirked as she put her hand on on your chin raising it to get you to look up at her. She pulled you in closer and closer giving way for a kiss to appear, however it didn't happen. She just teased you. You looked down sadly. 

Not only did she know about your embarrassing little feelings, but it would appear that you've been rejected. You felt her place her hand on your head then she bent down and whispered in your ear.

"I'm glad because I love you too, (f/n)." You immediately looked up bumping your head with hers. She simply smiled and kissed your forehead. Since she was so close within this moment you took this as an opportunity and leaned on your toes to initiate the first kiss. Winter's lips were smooth, soft, and a little cold, but you made sure that would change.

Winter was surprised by this, but she did not push away in fact she pulled you in for a longer kiss. The two of you stayed on the beach till the sunset. On the way back to the familiar intersection Winter talked about something she rarely mentioned, her past.

"It's funny actually, I've liked you since we were first years, but because we never had any of the same classes and I was always busy I could never approach you." Winter revealed. You stopped moving and thought about how you always felt like someone was watching you and now it all made since. To not worry Winter you quickly caught up.

"Wow. I never knew. Why did you fall in love with me?" You asked looking at Winter.

"You're just really cute. Your (h/c) hair, your (e/c) eyes and your personality. Even after you suddenly started applying makeup. At first I thought it was for one of the boys, but when you didn't show any interest for them, I knew especially since it was three months after we became friends. Why did you choose me?" She asked.

"I don't know something just sort of clicked when I met you for the first time. I got the butterflies and I didn't like being away from you." You replied.

"Love at first sight?" She joked. You continued talking with her until you approached the intersection where you had to split ways.

"This is goodbye, until tomorrow." She said as she walked over and gave you a passionate kiss on the lips. You blushed and smiled. Then you went home and fell asleep.

Today was a great day.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> I wrote this all throughout the 18th of July. It may sound a little corny, but it's because I've been reading lots of manga (cheesy Shoujo-Ai manga). ^ - ^ Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar I kind of skimmed through it because was 4am. Also I apologize if the ending was a bit lackluster I did rush to finish it a bit (v.v). Well, I hope someone out there enjoyed. This was the first story I've written for months and actually published.
> 
> Also, what's your phobia?


	6. Weiss

Modern AU Schnee time!  
*Tsundere Weiss  
\--  
You've known her all your life. From the time you started walking and talking back when the two of you were, but mere babies. You were practically raised in the same house since her father and sister were always busy. You were nearly siblings yet somehow over the course of your school years you've found yourself thinking of her more than a sister. You're not entirely sure when these feeling first arose.

Perhaps as a first year in high school? Or maybe even before that, regardless you didn't want to have these feelings. You should just throw them away, but how could you? You couldn't, not when you lived next door to her. You saw her waking up every morning from her window which she always left ajar. 

You never meant to watch her rise out of her bed like a zombie in a cheesy horror flick. You never meant to watch her undress from her pajamas to her school uniform. You never meant to, but you also could never look away from your neighbor, your friend, and Weiss Schnee. She was an angel descended from heaven. You would never tell her that though. 

That would usually be your normal routine. Wake up, watch Weiss, then get ready. As in getting ready you would always start off with brushing your (h/c) hair and next would be putting your contacts into your (e/c) eyes. Carefully as to not poke your eye out and by then your mother would alert you that Weiss was patiently waiting outside. She always waited outside a bit too early because you still had to eat breakfast and when you would offer she would just call you an idiot.

Well, a dolt to be exact. Weiss talked with good manners even when insulting someone. Once you finished breakfast you would apologize to which she always replied with the same exact line. 

"It's not like I was specifically waiting for you. I just don't want to be the first person in class." Her eyebrows would furrow and a pink luminescent blush would dance across her face as if she was embarrassed or acting like a child trying to hide a lie from an adult. When you asked her about why she was blushing, she would get even more flustered and leave without you. You didn't know why she acted how she did, but a blushing Weiss looked extra cute.

Once you got to class you would part ways until lunch. Despite being inseparable you and Weiss always had different classes only getting to meet during lunch. Lunch is when you would accidentally let your love for her slip out, it's also the time where you'd receive painful jabs to your sides. However, there was one day where you thought you had seen Weiss smile after you asked if you could feed her. Asking her about it the next day would cause her face to become a tomato or at least as red as one.

When school let out for the day the two of you walked home together. Most walks were filled with awkward silence. You would try to break the silence only to fill it with more awkwardness causing Weiss to outright ignore you. Even after that you still tried to break it.

"So, Weiss?" You call out to her. Weiss had been steadily walking in front you. With no reply and no sight of earphones you immediately realized she was in fact ignoring you. Instead of bothering her you decided to make a make-up gift for her. 

Your first thought was buying her something nice, but since she is wealthy you knew that wouldn't work. You ended up asking your mom for help.

"Aw, my poor darling (f/n)." Your mom said pulling you in for a hug. Your mom certainly lived up to the Mama-Bear name she even included the spine-crushing bear hugs. Once you slipped out of her grip you spoke your mind.

"Mom! Don't treat me like a kid, I'm seventeen now. You know, basically an adult." You commented. You told her the whole story and she suggested making some sweets. You went with normal chocolate chip cookies. You figured everyone likes those, at least it wasn't oatmeal raisin (even though you secretly liked those.) 

While making the cookie dough you realized you didn't have enough sugar. You thought about going to store, but upon seeing that it was nearly midnight and you were needing to go to sleep soon you decided to use a substitute.

"Surely, I can use salt. They look the same so no one will no the difference!" You said pouring a bunch of salt into the basin. Unconsciously you ended up making the cookies heart shaped then heated them and left them on a plate in the morning with a note reading 'Don't touch!' Finally you took out your contacts, put them away and went to sleep. You got up quickly and grabbed your spare glasses.

You ran down the stairs nearly tripping and falling just to make sure your gluttonous parents didn't eat your cookies. Your parents were early risers unlike you and they usually left for work before you woke up (sometimes your mom would stay to make sure you don't oversleep.) Your mom always made sure to make you breakfast and your dad gave you some money just in case. You checked the cookies and counted ten.

"Phew." You sighed. You grabbed a bag and began putting the cookies in one by one and that's when you found the note you wrote from last night. It had been flipped over with a message from your mom.

"Heart shaped? I thought you said these were for Weiss, do you have a secret crush, (f/n)?" Under that your father had sloppily wrote, "who is he? Do I know him?" You looked at the note and put it back down. You calmly walked back up stairs to get ready for school. While you were in the bathroom you suddenly realized that the cookies were heart shaped. 

After putting your contacts in you flew down stairs and smashed the cookies.

"They're still edible and not as embarrassing as they use to be." You skipped breakfast and met of with Weiss. You saved handing them to her for lunch. Because you stayed up so late you fell asleep in class and ended up getting caught. The teacher sent you out into the hall. 

Overall it was boring experience, but you did happen to see Weiss outside and someone else with her. You tried to behave, but you ended up ditching class and going to spy on them. You couldn't help it--I mean not only were you concerned as a friend, but as someone who is in love with her. You hung out behind a tree eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Uhh, h-hello." The young man said awkwardly as he tried getting Weiss' attention. The young man had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. You remembered him as Jaune Arc. He was in your class last year and he always had a habit of arriving late or giving the wrong answers.

You wondered what he was doing with Weiss. You followed their conversation (if you could call it that) very precisely.

"Weiss..." He weakly called out. Weiss didn't turn around not once even after she noticed his presence. Jaune looked very nervous as you could tell from his hunched posture and ever so darting eyes. Because of this suspicious behavior you knew he was going to do one of two things.

Attack Weiss or ask her out. Jaune had the personality of a puppy so you figured he was too good for the first option then that meant he was planning to ask her out. You would have been worried if it was anyone, but this was Jaune. Everyone knew that Jaune liked Weiss and everyone knew she was out of his league. 

"I-I like you!" He confessed with all his energy. Like usual Weiss ignored him as she walked past. You felt sorry for the guy being outright rejected like that, but since it was Weiss who was the person of his interest you were glad it turned out this way. As you were getting ready to head back inside you noticed Weiss had stopped, turned around and look at Jaune with a icy stare.

"For your information, I already have someone I like, so let this be your last time you approach me with these feelings." You felt a sudden ache in your chest followed by a sense of dread. Was this a bluff or did she really have someone in mind? As much as you tried to ignore it this was the thought that protruded in your mind the most. When you got back to class you were scolded and put on cleaning duty after school. 

You didn't know what other poor sap had been stuck on cleaning duty as well, but you pushed that thought aside because it was now lunch time. As usual you grabbed your lunch and met with Weiss on the roof. The thought of Weiss liking someone halted you like a deer in the headlights. For a moment you had a childish thought about running away, but you gallantly opened the roof doors and much to your surprise Weiss was not there. No one was.

"I guess I'll wait." You said picking a spot and sitting down. You waited and waited. Soon fifteen minutes passed then thirty and after that lunch was over. Before leaving you reached into your bag and pulled out the crumbled cookies.

"I have someone I like." Weiss' words echoed in your head. It repeated and repeated filling you with uncontrollable anger. You clenched the bag of cookies so hard that your knuckles turned white then you took the bag of cookies and threw them off the building.

"What was I thinking? Baking cookies like this with these feelings? She's your friend damnit. Pull it together." You told yourself. You returned to class and continued the mundane day until school let out for the day. You saw Weiss at the school's entrance she was talking with one of her classmates. You tried to sneak past her, but you were caught in her peripheral vision and she called out to you.

"(F/n)!" You stopped. You kept your distance from her and avoided direct gaze with her light blue eyes. She approached you. You noticed she was sweating and looked fatigued. 

"Sorry, (f/n). I couldn't meet you at lunch because I was running errands." You gave your best smile to her and nodded. It was a fake smile because honestly you didn't feel like smiling at her, but you didn't want her to worry.

"I can't go home with you today, I'm on cleanup duty." You said looking away. For most of the time you looked away. However, there was one time you glanced over at her to see her expression, most notably after you told her you would be on cleanup duty. You noticed her body drooped and she was hesitant in what she said next.

"I guess that means I'm on cleanup duty as well." She insisted with a hint dominance. She put her hand on her hip and gave a slight closed-lip smile with unblinking focused eye contact. 

"You don't have to do it with me." You told her despite being really glad she was offering. Her facial expression changed and she clenched her fists.

"(F/n), you dolt. It's not like I want to do it with you, I just don't want to walk home alone." She snapped giving way to that all so familiar appearance of her furrowed eyebrows and a luminescent blush. 

"Oh. So, you appreciate my company huh?" You teased. You watched as she got even more flustered and began to stutter as she spoke. She called you a dunce several times before her she started forming real sentences.

"Maybe I'll just go home." She said and began to leave when you grabbed her forearm and looked at her.

"Wait! I-I really want you to stay." You stated with a slight blush on your cheeks. Mostly from embarrassment, but also from touching Weiss' soft pale skin. It was the first time in a long time that your (s/c) skin collided with hers. The feeling of touching the one you loved really gave you goosebumps.

In that moment the two of you stood there. Your hand latched onto her arm. Your face determined and a little possessive. Weiss' face full of awe, anxiety, and distress. She wasn't reluctant though, her slack jawed expression and fixed gaze transitioned into one singular smile with her eyes and mouth. 

She didn't get mad, she didn't call you dunce or dolt, she didn't hit you, she just simply nodded. 

"Cute." You remarked accidentally. You realized you had just said that out loud causing Weiss to revert back to her cold and harsh demeanor. She was definitely going to leave now, but before she did she gave you a parting gift. A well-placed kick right in the shin and a surge of pain struck so hard you fell down holding your leg. 

On account of injury you were excused from cleanup duty and sent home. Upon seeing your bruised shin your parents sent you straight to bed. While laying in bed you got up and checked Weiss' room. Her curtains were shut. Since there was nothing you could do you decided to sleep. 

At ten-thirty in the night you awoke to the sound of something being thrown at your window. You rubbed your eyes, put on your glasses and decided to check it out. Upon opening your window a small pebble was chucked at your face. You looked at who could be throwing these until you saw from across the way Weiss was standing in her pajamas with her hair down. You felt your heart skip a beat.

You tried to ward off your arousal by asking her why she was throwing pebbles. There was no reply. She just handed you a box. Before she shut her window and left she spoke.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't make these for you. I just had some left over. Goodnight." You shut your window as well and opened the box. Inside were freshly made [favorite type of doughnut(s)]. You smiled and drooled a bit. You quickly ate one. 

You must have passed out after eating all of those donuts because when you woke up you were still wearing your glasses and you had overslept. You skipped putting in your contacts and quickly got ready for school. You had noticed on your way that Weiss was no where to be found.

"I hope she didn't think her food poisoned me." You laughed and continued running. When you finally made it to school, you climbed over the gate, and apologized to your teachers. Before you went to class your home room teacher told you to go to the nurse to cover up your bruised shin. You told the nurse you hurt yourself in (insert sport) yesterday.

During lunch you once again waited for Weiss, but instead of waiting until lunch was over you got up and went to go find her. Upon going to open the door it swung open and Weiss walked out. You stood there stunned and slack-jawed. As she walked by with some you've never seen, a young man with spiked blue hair. When you approached her she didn't respond.

In fact, she didn't even acknowledge your presence. You felt like a ghost, maybe you were a ghost. 

"Heh heh, did Weiss actually poison me?" You thought scratching the back of your head. They began to talk.

"I heard from the others you had a friend that would join you here, what happened to her?" He asked. You leaned in real close to Weiss.

"I don't know. She just disappeared one day. Where did you go (f/n)?" She asked looking right through you. You tried to wave at her and even, but you phased right through her. You were perplexed and stumped. You kept touching Weiss to try and make contact with her. 

Before giving up you tried making contact one last time, but instead of grabbing onto her arm or shake her shoulders you did something a little perverted. You placed both both your hands on Weiss' chest and...SMACK. You opened your eyes to see a worried and annoyed Weiss standing over you. You realized you both your hands placed over Weiss' chest and immediately removed them. You looked around to see that you were in your room.

"Then, that must have been a dream." You thought. Next you jumped out of your bed and wrapped your arms around Weiss. Hugging her tightly. You were glad to be out of that nightmare and also that Weiss could see you.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Weiss shouted trying to pull away. Whether you heard her or not you didn't let go.

"I'm so glad." You muttered quietly yet audibly enough for Weiss to hear. Weiss stopped trying to pull you away and went to wrap her arms around you, however you quickly jolted up to check the time.

"We're late! Come on we shoul-" you began to say, but were cutoff by Weiss.

"(F/n), you're in your pajamas." Weiss pointed out. While you changed she waited outside and once you were done the two of you ran to school together. On the way Weiss made small talk. Which was unusual for her.

"S-so (f/n), I saw you emptied that box of (favorite doughnuts). What did you think?" She asked running slower than you.

"Well, I wasn't poisoned!" You laughed. Looking behind you saw a bit of disdain written on Weiss' face so, you slowed down to match her pace. "I was only kidding." You added.

"Were they...good?" She asked, hesitating a bit before finishing the sentence. You noticed she was blushing, but it wasn't like her usual blush. This one seemed innocent and timid. You nodded.

"Yeah, they were good. Real good." You said with your hand placed over your heart and a closed smile. You heard Weiss do a sigh of relief. You opened your (the eye you leave open when you wink) eye a bit to see she was smiling. You grabbed her arm and started to run.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." You said as the two of you began to run. Luckily you weren't late. The two of you went into your classes after waving goodbye. However, your class started a little later than hers. 

Why? You didn't know, but you figured you were going to find out. In the mean time you daydreamed about Weiss. Your unconscious thoughts and feelings were being fully accepted now. You were in love with Weiss. You wanted to tell her, no, you will tell her at lunch! 

Just then, the teacher walked in, but she wasn't alone. Behind her was a young man clad in a dark red and black jacket with a white undershirt. He wore washed blue jeans and white sneakers. None of these things really stuck out to you. Well, there was one thing. His spiky blue hair. 

"Class we have a new student joining us today, Neptune Vasilias. I hope you'll all make him feel at home here." The teacher announced and directed him to sit in front of you. 

"What are the odds." You muttered annoyingly. The dream had come true. He was going to meet Weiss and they'd fall in love. As he sat down he turned around a flashed you a charming smile.

"Sup." He nodded. You knew right away he was nothing, but a flirt. You had to protect Weiss. 

"So, what's your name cutey?" He asked. You ignored him and then class begun. Once it was lunch you realized you were being followed. You turned around to see Neptune. 

With him following you, you couldn't possibly meet Weiss. You had to get rid of him or trick him. You turned around to meet his dark blue eyes.

"What?" You asked bitterly.

"I want to get to know you better, so what's your name?" He asked again.

"If I tell you, will you stop following me?" You requested and he nodded.

"It's (f/n) (l/n)." You said and left. Just to be sure he didn't keep his word you walked around the hallway instead of taking the stairs. You peaked around the corner and didn't see him. You quickly ran up the stairs to meet with Weiss.

You recalled the nightmare before opening the doors. You saw that Weiss was on the roof only instead of being awake she was sleeping. You walked over to her, but didn't wake her up. You bent down next to her.

"Sleep well, my snow angel." You whispered before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. You then got up and went to walk around until you saw him-- Neptune standing in the door way. You shoved him back down the stairs.

"What are you doing here!? I thought you said you weren't going to follow me!" You shouted in quiet whispers as to not attract other students attention.

"I didn't follow you I was coming to sit on the roof. I like  the sun." He responded and titled his head back with a smile. He looked quite amused.

"H-how much did you see?" You asked panicking. 

"All of it." He answered. You buried your face within your hands then looked down.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He put in hands in his pockets and winked at you. You looked up and stomped on his foot.

"Because that worked out so great the last time I made a promise with you!" You yelled.

"I wasn't lying before. I really did come to the roof because I like the sun. It reminds me of someone I use to know." He spoke his words trailing off. You looked at him with anger. You ceased your brow and crinkled your nose almost as if you planned to push him down the stairs ending his life, but you didn't. Before he left he whispered something to you.

"If you like her you should confess now rather than later. Don't wait... Like I did." You sighed and ignored him, but the part about not waiting what did he mean...like him? You shook your head and returned to Weiss who was just waking up.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." You said as you walked over to her. She crumbled her paper bag into a ball and threw it at you. Bullseye. You rubbed your face and went to pick it up.  
When the school bell tolled Weiss began to leave, but you stopped her.

"Weiss. Hold on. I-" you gulped, "h-have something to say." You finished. You bore a very serious expression on your face. Still, at first Weiss thought it was a joke.

"Come on, (F/n). We don't have time to fool around classes will start soon." She said. She started walking ahead until you got in her way blocking the exit. You shook your head.

"This is no joke." You told her. Weiss crossed her arms telling you she would listen. So, you told her everything.

"Weiss. We've known each other for a long time. We started out as sisters more than friends, but I don't want to be sisters with you. Hell, I don't even see you as a friend." You paused when you saw her expression change. She had her head tilted like she was confused, but her face displayed all kinds of emotions from distress, sadness, shock and fear. You ignored her feelings and continued.

"I can't see you as a friend or a sister, not with these feelings. You don't... have to accept these feelings. Even though I want you to and I guess I'll feel sad being rejected, but it will be good to get this... These feelings out of my system." You looked up at Weiss. Who was now full of tears. You walked over to her and wiped her tears away.

"Weiss. You're my snow angel. I love you. I don't know when these feelings started perhaps long ago, I've always tried to ignore them, but I can't anymore. Weiss Schnee, I love you!" You exclaimed. You waited for her response. Her silence turned into laughter and then she finally spoke.

"You dolt." She sighed. You backed away in confusion. 

"You said 'I love you' twice. Do you have any idea.." She paused and you closed your eyes expecting to get punched. 

"How happy that makes me?" She said. You opened your eyes wide in disbelief. You were truly shocked.

"Wait, you love me?" You asked. She nodded her head and wiped the rest of her tears away then looked into your (e/c) eyes with hers. You watched as a smile formed on her lips and her face began to turn red. She pushed you away and hid her face due to embarrassment.

"I guess you hitting me all those times meant they were love punches!" You concluded. Weiss lightly if not jokingly punched you and told you that was just because she didn't know how to properly convey her emotions. In the end everything worked out, you both had feelings for one another and didn't realize till you confessed. 

"I want to hear you say it." You said. She looked back at you and tilted her head in confusion.

"Say what?" She inquired. 

"I love you." You mouthed. Upon reading your lips her face turned turned red and she began stuttering so hard you could barely make out any words. 

"I-I.. L-love.." She stopped and looked down, "y-you." She whispered under her breath. When she looked back up you shrugged at her and told her you couldn't hear what she said. She tried again.

"I.. I.. Love you." She muttered. She didn't any eye contact. You couldn't hear her this time either, but as to not annoy her you dropped it. You smiled at her and told her she didn't have to say it if she wasn't comfortable.

Weiss shook her head. She requested one more time. She too, wanted to be able to say it as almost naturally as you did. She hesitated before speaking most likely trying to calm herself down. Then, she grabbed both of your shoulders and stared into your eyes with a focused unblinking contact.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, (F/n)!" She shouted. You burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" She asked annoyed with your response. Once you stopped laughing you looked over at Weiss.

"It just made me so happy I could do nothing, but laugh. I feared if I kept all this happiness inside me I might have exploded." You smiled and embraced Weiss who this time wrapped her arms around you accepting it. You two could have stayed like this forever, if you weren't currently running late for class.

"Oh crap! W! We're late!" You shouted remembering the bell rang thirty minutes ago. 

"We'll never get there in time. The second bell is going to ring in a five minutes." She said. 

"Since when does a Schnee give up?" You asked smirking as you picked Weiss up off her feet and carried her in your arms bridal style. Weiss wrapped her arms around your neck as you carried her down the stairs. Once you were on your floor you both waved goodbye and snuck into your classrooms. You both got caught of course and ended up on cleaning duty.

After you cleaned the classroom you made sure that everyone had left school before you walked into Weiss' classroom. There you spotted a lonely angel sweeping Idly. You snuck up behind her and put your hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?" You asked. Weiss ducked, turned around and looked at you, squinting her eyes.

"That's no fun." You commented. You waited for her to finish cleaning the classroom. While you waited you asked her random questions. She didn't make much of a response out of any of them so you asked a risqué question.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" You looked up to see Weiss has stopped moving. Curious you walked over to see that her face was extremely red. You took that as a no and spun Weiss around.  You brushed her bangs out of the way and put your cupped her cheek with your hand.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile." You whispered. You leaned in carefully as to not bump your heads. You titled your head and she did the same as your lips caressed each other. From just this touch you could feel Weiss' soft and moist lips. 

Her lips quivered at your touch begging for more than just a tease. You leaned in even further giving her want she wanted. As your lips met they melted together. You pulled away gasping for air, but Weiss pulled you back in. After a few more kisses the two of you pulled away and went home together. Weiss promised that their would be a time for want you both wanted, just not now. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> I hope you all enjoyed it. This is definitely one of the stories I felt like I did good on. Btw, did anyone catch my implied SeaMonkeys thing? I know I just did a Modern AU and with a Schnee too, but I couldn't help it. The next one hopefully won't be a Modern AU! Thanks for reading. :)  
> Btw wrote this 2-3 days after the last one, probably don't expect another one for awhile. Thanks as always. Have a good day.
> 
> Btw: I copy pasted this from my Wattpad account.


	7. Yandere!Neo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a Faunus with ears! And established dating, also yandere warning, but you probably saw from the title.
> 
> //AN1:  
> AN: I wanted to write a Spicecream x Reader insert, but this happened instead. I wouldn't say this is 100% lemon, but there's more than fluff so Reader discretion advised?  
> \--------------------------------------

It was more or less a normal day, not really either to be honest. Your department in the White Fang had the day off so naturally you went off to spend it outside. Or you would have if it wasn't raining. You were tempted to go outside and splash around or watch the rain fall, but as an adult you knew better. Still, watching the puddles get soaked into the ground made your [animal ears] ears twitch with anticipation.

Suddenly, your phone buzzed startling you. You dug into the pocket of your faded brown jeans to see a message from your girlfriend. You smiled and began to text her back when you felt your ears being touched. You looked up to see your boss's boss, Cinder. You quickly put your phone away and stood up.

"Ms. Fall, I'm so sorry I'm slacking again!" You shouted despite it being your day off. You bashfully looked into the soul of the boss supreme. Within her fiery amber eyes you could just barely make yourself out. Your [build] figure and the colors were dulled, but you knew you had [h/l] [h/c] hair and [e/s] shaped [e/c] eyes.

Your phone buzzed once more. You knew if you didn't answer it your girlfriend would get mad and while she is cute when she's mad it wouldn't be a very good mood for your date. 

"Please excuse me, I need to take this." You quickly left before giving her a nodding glance. While running you pulled out your phone to see your girlfriend had left five messages. From 'hellos' to 'where are you's'. Once you finally made it to her location you quickly put your hand on the cold knob, twisted it and pushed the door open.

Inside, your girlfriend was lying on her bed, presumably asleep. You walked over to her and kneeled at her bedside. You stroked her head causing a nearly soundless sigh from her lips. With a closed-lip smile you gently reached over and pecked her on the lips. Just like her frame, her lips too, were small and cute. 

Her eyes smoothly opened revealing white eyes instead of the usual brown and pink heterochromia. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." You remarked which resulted in smack to the head with the end of her umbrella handle. Since Neo is mute the two of you communicated by texting.

Neo: Why were you late? I fell asleep.

You: Sorry. Ms. Fall caught me. 

You looked over to see your girlfriend eyeing you suspiciously. Neo was a true psychopath from head to toe, but that's why you loved her. Despite her jealous and possessive tendencies, she was cute even hot on some accounts. A smirk from her could turn you on instantly though you'd never admit it. You looked down at your phone to see her reply.

Neo: Don't go near her.

You looked at Neo who was sitting beside you now. You smiled slightly and went to reply.

You: You know that's impossible. She's the boss supreme.

You looked back at Neo who looked annoyed by your text. She turned to you with an angry face like the one you expected to find when you came here. You blushed slightly seeing her so worked up then you scooted closer towards her and kissed her forehead. She would have smacked you again if you hadn't rested your head upon her lap which gave her full access to your [animal ears] ears. While she stroked your left ear and you caressed her face lovingly. 

You wished the moment would have lasted longer than it did even gone a little further, but work called and once again you donned the mask. It mattered not if you were on a day off when the department was short on staff you would usually be called in. Even though you were technically part of the bad group, you wanted to do good so you always agreed. You promised Neo you'd resume the date another time, kissed her on the cheek and left her room. When you made it to the storage room there wasn't a sound or person in sight.

Then, the lights went out. Once you located the fuse box you switched it back on to see Cinder was blocking the entrance. You walked over to her nervously.

"I swear I had nothing to do with the fuse box, Ms. Fall!" You shouted closing your eyes and bowing in an apology. You felt her hand reach and rub your right [animal ear] ear causing you to moan quietly. Her warm touch sent a shiver throughout your back. You quickly pulled away from her touch before it escalated. 

You tried speaking, but couldn't manage to form words so instead your lip just quivered. You also realized you couldn't move which made it more easy for Cinder to push you back and up against a wall. She began to lick and kiss your neck. You weren't sure what was happening, part of you hoped you were dreaming and the other part hoped she would keep going. You tried pushing her away, but once again lacked the strength especially after she slid her pink muscle into your mouth, fondling your tongue with her own.

Your phone buzzed causing her to pull away leaving only a string of your mixed saliva behind before she took off. You slid down the wall and sat on the floor thinking about what just happened.

"Did the boss, did C-Cinder just..." You thought stunned. You touched your lips which were still trembling after what had been done to them. You recalled your phone and saw you had one new message from Neo. You gulped.

"Did I accidentally cheat?" You worried, "I mean n-nothing really happened besides her tongue.." Just thinking about it caused your face to heat up and turn a deep luminescent red. You quickly shook away your thoughts and checked the message. You nearly choked upon reading the message.

"Don't go near Cinder or else. Love you." You read. Or else. You wondered what she meant, was--could it have been a threat? You knew she was a clingy jealous girl before you started dating her, but who exactly was she threatening? You got up and walked out the door, sighing, then went back to your girlfriend.

"Why did Cinder kiss me? Maybe she was just toying with me?" You pondered. While on your way to Neo's you could have sworn you saw her in your peripheral vision. You glanced to the left of you and sure enough you saw her umbrella and her pink and brown hair. You started walking joyfully to her until you saw she was actually being talked to by none other than Cinder!

You stayed behind a post and listened to what she was saying. Since you hadn't come into the conversation at the beginning you lacked context. 

"I would be delighted for the two of you to make it." Cinder said in a charismatic and manipulative tone. Of course, Neo had no way of replying. When yo began to hear footsteps walk towards you you realized the conversation had ended so you bolted for the hallway and waited in Neo's room. It had been seven minutes until you heard the door knob twist open. 

Your [animal] ears perked upwards and you excitedly awaited to see Neo. You still wondered about that conversation you overheard and sure enough your wonders were a thing of the past when you got Neo's text. You saw it, but didn't answer at first and waited to see your girlfriend. Upon walking through the door you saw that Neo was dripping wet, a sight that turned you on. Your pupils dilated as you stared at her with your mouth hanging open. You put your perverted feelings aside and walked over to her.

"N-Neo, why are you dripping wet?" You asked staring blankly (and pervertedly) at her soaked clothes. She pointed to your phone before shoving you out of her room while she changed. You decided to check the text out. Although it had nothing explaining why she was wet, but it did mention the conversation you eavesdropped on.

Neo: The boss is holding a ball or party, she wants us to come. Will you go? 

After what happened with Cinder in the storage room you weren't quite sure what to answer, but over time you said yes causing Neo to become annoyed and then it was the day of the party.

[Day of the Party]

You decided to wear an off the shoulder [favorite color] t-shirt and [2nd favorite color] circle skirt. To compliment your outfit you wore a heart necklace that Neo had bought you. While Neo on the other hand was wearing her business attire that she always wore when she was around other people. Neo grabbed ahold of your right arm causing it to brush against her chest as you two walked into the building. Your face began to heat up. You realized what Neo was doing basically she was marking her territory, you wondered (jokingly) who the faunus really was.

Once inside you immediately spotted Cinder. She was dressed in a long silky black dress which showed off a bit of her cleavage. You looked away. Then at Neo. 

"Don't get excited by her, Neo is your girlfriend. Neo is cute and Cinder is-- coming this way!" You began to worry, without thinking you grabbed Neo's hand and ran behind a pillar. Neo, confused and slightly annoyed, looked up at you. You watched her tap the keys on her phone and hit send. Your phone buzzed, you dug into your pocket and checked the message.

Neo: Why were you looking at her? Why did you grab me and run?

Just from the text you could sense her jealous even more so when she gripped your hand tightly. You looked over at Neo. She wore a sour expression with her lips tightened, her eyes narrowed into your soul like daggers. She knew something was going on and from the looks of it she would find out-- but first everyone was gathered to play some party games that teens would usually play not adults! There were ten people gathered to play spin the bottle.

You, Cinder, and Neo were among them. Cinder and Neo were sitting next to each other. No matter what happens don't look at Cinder, but of course she just happened to spin the bottle first and it landed on you.

"Truth or dare, [f/n]?" She asked in a smoky tone followed by a slightly closed-lip smile. Her eyebrows were raised and her chin slightly lifted. As you began to speak you noticed she steepled her fingers. She was confident about something, what would she have you do if you picked dare? Then again, was truth any safer? 

You stayed silent. Taking small glances at Cinder and her smug face. You occasionally looked up at Neo. Her brown and pink eyes at been fixated on you this whole time. Her steady, yet narrow unblinking eye contact sent shivers through your body. 

"Dare." You boldly stated. You saw Cinder lick her lips and chuckle. You fell into her trap and it's exactly what you wanted. Right as Cinder began speaking you interrupted her.

"If you dare me to kiss anyone, I'll only accept the lips of the woman I love the most." You added, smirking proudly. You didn't think Cinder would have a back-up., but she always did.

"Very well, then please kiss this woman." Cinder smirked. You got up and walked over to her. Her eyes still narrow and steady. You looked over at Cinder who looked surprisingly bored all of a sudden. You intertwined your fingers with her and leaned in. 

The anticipation swirled restless inside of you, until Cinder called it off and suggested another game: 7 Minutes in Heaven. The game was simple, two people, one room, seven minutes by together. Usually it involved acts of kissing that led to making out some people took it farther. Everyone received a stick with a number on it. You looked down to see the number [your favorite number]. You looked up to see Cinder smirking holding up her number, she must have rigged it.

Your phone buzzed. You went to get it, but Cinder led you into the empty room because you could check it. It was pitch black. You reached for the light, pulled the string and with a bright flash you saw that Cinder was closer to you then you remembered. So close, in fact, the two of you were touching up against each other's bodies.

You felt your [animal] ears being rubbed again, turning you on slightly, then you watched as the wicked smirker herself began kissing down your neck. You covered your mouth as to not let the moans escape so Neo wouldn't hear. Unfortunately Cinder pulled your hand away and began kissing your mouth, bringing back her tongue to feel around at the wetness of your mouth. You tried using your tongue to push hers out, but then she began fondling it again. While this was happening you could feel the coldness of her fingertips climbing up your thigh. 

You thought to yourself for a moment while she began taking off your skirt, wasn't this technically rape? You pushed her away, both hands landing on her breasts. You heard her give rise to a suppressed moan. You blushed intensely, quickly you removed your hands and pulled your skirt up. Just as you were about to leave the door swung open and there stood a not-so-innocent or nice Neo wielding a bloody sword.

You ran to her with open arms only to have her return with a look of displeasure and anger.

"No, you got it all wrong Neo! I--she--we-- we didn't do anything!" You backed up as your psychotic girlfriend readied her weapon against you. You heard Cinder laugh.

"We kissed. Just a moment ago and in the storeroom that day." Cinder said fueling the fire even more. 

"Don't believe her, you're the person I'm in love with. Would you really believe her word over mine?" You spoke in a brittle tone. You walked towards Neo causing her to blindly slash at you spilling your sanguine liquid on the floor. 

"Let me kiss you." You suggested crawling towards her. You pulled your strength into one knee and pushed up from that. You were losing a ton of blood, but you certainly had more than a flesh wound. You placed your hand on her warm face, causing her to snap back into reality. Before she had time to realize what happened you reached up and pressed your lips against hers.

It has been awhile since you two had kissed so passionately, you had almost forgotten what the sensation felt like. Your sensations collided together and melted into one wet and intense kiss. You had learned a thing or two from Cinder's kisses, you nibbled at Neo's bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. When you felt her lips curve into a smile you gently pushed your tongue through and began exploring her mouth. You tickled the roof of her mouth and licked the inside of her cheeks before massaging her tongue with your own. 

You pulled away leaving a string of saliva as the only thing that connected the two of you. You at Neo, her face flustered from the experience as was yours. You smiled and hid your face away from white eyed contact. You love all of the colors that made her who she was, but something about when her heterochromia eyes were the single color of white it just made you blush. After the kiss the two of you left Cinder, who mysterious disappeared the next day. Of course, you went to the hospital and got stitches while Neo remained at your side forever, never once questioning your loyalty again.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile for an update.
> 
> //AN: This was written before Volume 4 back in September, I didn't know whether or not to post it because I was afraid but ultimately I've decided to.  
> I hope you enjoyed. I apologize if anyone was too OOC for your liking, it's hard to write a mute character! (And this was a pink lemonade yandere story.) My next story will either be about PreV3 Modern Ruby or... undecided!  
> Until then, see ya later.


	8. #Update 1

This is an update.  
I've been neglecting my readers here, haven't posted updates like on Wattpad. I apologize for that, you've all been such lovely people. I thank you for reading my stories, favoriting or commenting, it means a lot to me <3  
Anyways, more than usual I'll be slacking off. I got my 4 wisdom teeth removed yesterday so I'll be numb, sore, and all weak, (and recovering). Thank you for understanding v.v

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> Remember these will take awhile to update! I've also posted these on WattPad and Quotev under TheUnfinishedStar or Riukkuyo.


End file.
